The Four founders: An unheard tale
by Spiders-are-creepy
Summary: Magic wasn't something normal in the kingdom of Narnia, at least it used to be. That was until the royals of the country gained magic in a tragic way... Join them on their struggles as the most powerfull beings in Narnia. And find out how the four kings and queens of Narnia finally turned into, The four founders of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The birth of magic

The four founders: An unheard story(the story nobody told you about.)

Prologue: The birth of magic

It was a bloody Peter that saw the fight between the witch and Aslan. After feeling the strenght of the Witch first hand, Peter was amazed by how the The Great Lion was competing and even getting a few strikes in in his fight against the White Witch. As the fight between the most powerful beings of Narnia went on, Susan, Lucy and Edmund came standing by me, watching the vicious battle. The army around them stopped all fighting, looking for the great power they all felt. The battle went on while everybody,From ork to faun, was watching silently. After what seemed like hours the fighting suddenly stopped. The Witch had blood all over her battle robes and looked like she wouldn't be around much longer. While Aslan was still standing proud

The Great Lion went ahead to deliver the killing blow, when the Witch suddenly jerked her spear up, while Aslan was biting her. Everybody was silent as both the deities fell to the ground, as soon as theyre bodies touched the ground, they changed into golden and black dust. the dust seemed to hover for a short couple of seconds before the gold sudenly mixed with the black and divided itself into four different colours; a bright gold, a dark silver, a inviting white and a superior indigo sphere. Each sphere respectivly charged at a different royal on the battle field, Edmund got the dark silver, Peter got the golden sphere, Lucy got the white boll and Susan got the indigo orb. The sphere's stopped in front of their respective king or queen. And then all at the same moment the orb's flew into the hearts of they're new wielders. Just moments before all four of them passed out they felt power like never before.

A.N; I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, although it's rather short, I wanted to see how much reaction this story would get. I'm gonna continue this story to around a chapter or ten. It depends on how much response I get, it really gives me that extra boost to think of more complex idea's and plots. Well I also hope you'l bear with my bad spelling, i know that it's far from perfect :P. Also i would like to say that the chapters are going to get longer (and hopefully better written :).) From this point on.


	2. Chapter 2: The guide of Sorcerers

Chapter 2: The guide of Sorcerers.

Edmund's POV:

Edmund was often viewed as a jealous person. Wich in fact was not true, well atleast he wasn't in his opinion. He just didn't want to be on the losing side, whether it was in war or social standings. The fact that he doesn't mind stepping on toes from friend or foes alike?Well someone with power doesn't need friends. And family wasn't an exception to his thinking, his siblings would only slow him down anyway. It was thinking like this that drove him to The White witch, he was so naîve back then. Even though his time with the witch hadn't ended that long ago, Edmund was sure he already learned from the mistake. He now saw it more as an experience gained then a mistake on his part. His musings on his time with his former Queen brought him back to the situation at hand. Wich was in fact weird when he thought about it,he was sitting in a silver chair with ruby's around the edges. The chair was filled with all sorts of strange drawings and tokens, and Edmund had no idea how he got there. The last thing the royal remembered was standing on the battle field. With the rest of the army and his siblings, just barely holding on in the hope Aslan would arrive on time. And when he did, oh man, it was an image that would never leave his thoughts for long. The way the power just radiated of the powerfull beings was nothing short of intoxicating for the power hungry boy. While he was revelling in his memory of the battle he heard a quiet chuckle from the far corner of the room.

"Those are some interesting thoughts you have there, young lad." said the mystery person,

"You might want to watch out with those, they could prove to be quite... dangerous.". Edmund was shocked to say the least, " how do you know what I was thinking and how did I get here anyway...?", then it all came crashing down on him. How the witch took Aslan with her, how they became dust and how the orb came rushing at- at him! Edmund grabbed at his heart with wide eyes, the place where the sickly dark silver orb had flown right into! The man let out another amused chuckle, "Calm down lad, I think you're quite gonna like what that orb did to you." the man took a deep breath, "You're a wizard Edmund."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy's POV:

Lucy normally was a very cheerfull girl, filled with hope and kindness. None of those traits could be found now as she was sobbing on the floor.

Lucy was heartbroken.

There simply wasn't another explanation to how she felt at the moment. She was so distressed, nothing mattered to her anymore. When Aslan fell to the ground she just couldn't believe it, how could Aslan die? How could he just leave Narnia behind!? How could he leave her behind... Lucy had been thinking thoughts like this for the past hour. She didn't even care that she didn't recognise where she was, or that she couldn't remember how she got here. Aslan's death just kept repeating in front of her closed eye lids. She wanted to just sit there forever, not thinking that the pain would ever become less intense. Fortunately a quiet cough pulled her from her depressed state. When the 15 year old girl saw the boy standing in front of her, well, she forgot all her worries in an instant. The death of Aslan was pushed into the back of her mind as she observed the mysterious boy. He was wearing black battle robes with some sort of greenish leather boots underneath. He had raven black hair with strands of blonde in the middle, it was a big mess like it would never let itself be flattened. The boy kept sheepishly trying to flatten it though. He really struck a cord though when their eyes locked, he had the most briliant emerald eyes, with a bit of gold spickled accros his eyes. She felt like she could drown in those endles orbs, and the stare he was giving her. It sent shivers up her spine, both from the intense look and the excitement it gave her. She could've sworn the eyes looked familiar, but she was also sure that she would recognise those extraordinary eyes if she had seen them before. Lucy then realized that the boy was talking, she only heard the last of his sentence as the thoughts cleared her head. "You might want to get up Lucy", said the amused boy, "There's a lott waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan's POV:

The moment Susan woke up she jumped into a low crouch with her bow and arrow fully aimed at her suroundings, scanning for anthing that could harm her or make out where she was. When she saw the boy in front of her she inmediatly schooted 2 arrows in quick succesion, One aimed at the head and the other at his stomach.

The whole operation lasted 5 seconds.

Imagine her surprise as the arrows stopped just an inch short of the boys face. "How did you..thats not possible!". His amused chuckle did nothing to ease her anger and confusion. She drew another arrow, "You better talk fast boy, or you'l find yourself to slow to stop this one!"

The boy seemed to get more serious as he scanned her with her eyes, no doubt seeing that she meant to keep that promise. He raised his hand while levitating the arrows in front of her feet." I mean you no harm Susan". She frowned a bit as he spoke her name, the way it rolled of his tongue seemed so familiar. "I'm only here to help you with your... trial as you may call it." He finished with a quiet snort as if he founded the idea laughable. _Who the hell is he? How did he stop my arrows? How does he even know my name?!_ His eyes glinted at her, looking like he understood how confused and insecure she felt. "all will be revealed in due time Susan, you'll just have to trust me until then." "What makes you think i'l go with you?" Susan snorted, "I dont even know you!". The idea of going with the mystery boy seemed so laughable, like he expected her to just follow her like some puppy. _Pathetic... but still why do I feel connected to him? It's so weird, I feel like I should know him_ _but also be afraid of him._ The boy who gave her such conflicted feelings took a step forward while spreading his arms, "I think you should come with me Susan, I do look out for fellow witches and wizards after all." Two fireballs appeared in his hands while he was talking. The fireballs were suddenly trown at the wide eyed Susan when the wizard stopped talking. Susan could do nothing except scream and trow her hands up in front of her as the fireballs reached her and engulfed her in flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter POV:

Peter was not one known for being subtle, that much was made clear when he started yelling for his siblings the moment he woke up. His brave heart and compassion often worked like a double–edged sword

It did as much bad as it did good sometimes.

Peter started searching the whole house for his family, he stopped however at the sight of attic. The building frame was simple enough, a big rectangle shaped room with a big ceilling wich had a large chandelier with candles on the top. The most interesting thing about it was the contents of the room though. There was a single altar with book cases surrounding it. Some of the cases held books, others held slim boxes. There also were some empty cases with labels on them, the curious boy walked to the labels. He grew more confused with every label he read. _Basilisk teeth? Wood components? Phoenix feathers, what's all this stuff ?_ Peter walked a bit further to the last shelves that had books on it. _Let's see what these say, huh?_ Peter shook his head. "I shouldn't get sidetracked, I still have to find the others" Muttered Peter. As he turned around he saw someone else had taken place behind the altar. Peter drew his sword and put it on the neck of the intruder. The boy slowly looked up, and the moments their eyes met Peter froze. he dropped his sword while staring wide eyed at the boy. "I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed the shocked Peter. "No my boy, it's more of an detour really" The boy let out a sad chuckle. "But how did you survive?" The boy sighed and closed his eyes "that doesn't matter Peter, i'm a different person now" He opened his eyes.

"From now on you shall know me as Power, the guide of sorcerers"


End file.
